Vespera
Appearance Typical Appearance The first thing you notice is that she's really tiny. Standing at a mere 137 cm, she's very short for her age, though she doesn't really let it bother her. Her hair, which almost reaches her butt, is long and curly and is typically tied up in a ponytail or let down normally. Combing her hair is somewhat a daily battle. Vespera's eyes are a muted shade of pinkish brown, a slightly pinker shade of rose gold perhaps, and she usually wears contacts for her job. Because she's legally blind, she can't live without her glasses and she still wears them sometimes Though she wears earcuffs, her ears are not pierced. Typically she wears baggy, long-sleeved sweaters over a tank top or an oxford shirt, paired with shorts and knee-length boots or thigh-high socks and converse. Does not appear her age and is often mistaken for someone much younger. Mage Form Appearance Though quite a bit older in this form, Vespera hasn't grown by more than half a foot. She does, however, look a bit older, appearing to be at around 17 or 18 years old. In this form, her hair is fully let down, and she does not wear her glasses. Her mature form has perfect eyesight, though as she remains in this form, her eyesight begins to revert back to normal, decreasing her accuracy. Vespera wears tank top with a strange symbol in the middle, as well as a robe of some sort tied around her waist. ( For those who may be wondering, that robe around her waist is a cover up for booty shorts underneath. Pervs. ) Adorned with two sets of necklaces, two belts, two garters, a set of maroon gloves, and a very long brown cape, her mage form appears similar to that of a gladiator. Her foot bindings are open-toed, and are difficult to remove. A long, semi-sheer gold sash connects her left arm-cuff with the middle finger on her left hand, and the cuffs on her ears resemble wings. Personality Quiet and reserved, Vespera is usually very approachable, and yet, at the same time, she has difficulty in approaching others. She can't seem to get over her stutter, especially around people she's uncomfortable with, and her voice is generally very quiet, particularly if she doesn't know you. Ves is usually the type to prefer justice over anything else, and will work towards doing what she thinks is the most fair. She's quite easily intimidated, easily surprised, and easily amused. Generally acts much younger than she actually is. Really sociable at times, and she enjoys talking to people -- though with certain people, she's just as comfortable staying in silence. She shies away from skinship at times, seeks it other times. Background Similar to most mages, she does not remember anything about her past. She does, however, have some personality traits that are derived from her past, and feels discomfort around certain personalities and certain types of people, though she can't figure out why...... (if you want to hear her background for reals you can ask me maybe I'll tell you :3c) Abilities Evening Rain *'Description:' Vespera makes use of her whip here, landing seven weak-to-medium blows in succession. Her speed makes the whip difficult to deflect, but it also tires her out and each time she uses this move successfully, her speed has a 50% chance of dropping by 1. Supernova (special) *'Description:' Leaving all defenses behind, she charges at the target with her whip, landing three strong blows in succession. (increase damage by 2 to the damage rolls) *'Side Effect: ' She has a 50% chance of falling asleep right after using this move (narcolepsy at its best /ming) and even if she doesn't fall asleep her speed for the remainder of the battle drops by 10. Character Art Designs Yuimerged_copy.png|Original Character Design Misc Info *old ref is old I need to update l o l *Ves likes to sing !! Though she usually does it without anyone else noticing, for fear that she will be heard and for fear that others will pick on her singing. She never goes anywhere without her earbuds, and when she doesn't want to talk to people, she sticks them in her ears and pretend she's playing music. *Used to have a complex about her height, but she's okay now. *Hates transforming into mage form, and avoids it as much as possible.... Category:Mage Category:Mature Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Female